Natalie Bell
Natalie Bell (AKA "Tallie") - which was a popular real/nickname given to a girl in the 19th Century - is Nicholas Bell's older sister who dreamed of being in the Kids Next Door. Background Information At the time, however, girls were not allowed to join (being considered inferior amoung other things to men and boys alike). So instead the next thing to being a member was being related to one: in this case, her brother was Numbuh 19th Century last she knew him. Relationship With Her Brother Before he was frozen, they was quite close, and she looked after him more like a mother than sibling, partially due to the expectations of women in society. When she was left in charge while their parents were away, it really meant Nick was in charge given that he's a boy. Despite her position always being made clear, she dreamed of a day where women would have equal rights to men; she never told anyone of her idea, except Nick. She believed that he was the only person whom she could trust to keep a secret. In the times where she had no chores and Nick was around, she would ask him to tell her about his adventures with his teammates. At the time, it is safe to assume that teenagers were not often the childrens' enemies, especially taking into account the manner of the common 19th Century teen. They were either raised to be bread-winning, country-protecting men or child-bearing, housekeeping women - there was hardly any time for reacreational fun, evening if a family could afford it. So, before bed was the time when he would recall the battles, befallen, and victorious moments of his fellow operatives. Aspiration to be in the Kids Next Door Tallie, though enthralled to hear such stories, always wanted to be in one of them - she contantly showed her support by mending the boys' clothes, cooking or baking, and being their nurse if they got hurt. She called herself 'Numbuh 19th Amendment '- and, again, only Nick knew this - because of her equal rights dream, and she hoped it would be upheld in the US Constitution just like mens' rights were. After Losing Him When she learned of the Alamode mission and what had happened to the 5,000 operatives involved, she suffered from depression for several months and prayed that Nick would be found soon. Sadly she never saw him again during her lifetime, but in his memory she left a chest of items with his name engraved into the wood: it contains her hat, a picture of them together in a frame, a poppet she made when he was born, and a heartfelt good-bye letter. She hoped that whenever he was found, and if he was still alive, he might come back home and find it. She wanted him to know that she never forgot him, and that she loved him. Appearance Tallie has dustry, light rbown hair tied in a ponytail with long bangs sweeping over her forehead similarly to Numbuh 404's - she also has pale skin and blue-green eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve shirt with a pink vest and black waist band which is tucked into an ankle-length pink skirt with a black edge. Her shoes are black heel boots, and hanging from her ears are a pair of black pearl earrings. Voice Actor(s) Tara Strong in an English accent would be most fitting. Category:Slender Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brown-Haired Characters Category:European Characters Category:British Characters